Revenge is Sweet
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Ginny never knew how to be herself. She was afraid to. But when her best friend betrays her, Ginny has to let herself out of the gilded cage she's put herself in.
1. Chapter 1

_"With baste deciet,_

_You worked upon our feelings_

_Revenge is sweet_

_And flavors all our dealings."_

Gilbert and Sullivan,

Pirates of Penzance

Ginny felt the blush crawl over her face to resume its rightful reign across her freckled nose. Harry averted his eyes, pretending not to have noticed. But he had noticed. Ginny knew it. She too averted her eyes. Instead she caught sight of Araia Lelimo, her room mate. Araia was Ginny's year, although Ginny was a prefect this year and therefore entitled to a room with the other two prefects. But a room with Hermione Granger and seventh year Khole Flannagan, was not all that appealing.

Hermione was a sweet heart. But she was a little bossy and over bearing. Khole was a viscious bitch who only cared about her self image. Khole was also jealous about being passed over for the part of Head Girl.

Araia was skillfully avoiding the attentions of Dean Thomas, something Ginny had never quite managed. Probably why she had dated him for three weeks last year.

Ginny, quite against her will, had developed a reputation as a quick date. Everyone knew she was after Harry and hence she was easy for a few weeks when coming off a girl. Everyone just accepted that image of her.

Araia caught Ginny watching and threw a wink her way, before leaving. Ginny followed. Several males watched Araia as she sauntered off to the dorms. But one set of eyes focused on the towering red head behind her.

Ginny had shot up in the past two years. She was about an inch taller than Harry and just below her brother. She had the long sleek legs of a runner, and the body of a model. Only about six boys total rivaled her height.

Draco Malfoy was one of them.

Draco wasn't interested in her because she was a Weasley. He wasn't interested in her because she fawned over Harry (though they did help his cause). He was interested in her because she was valueless. Priceless. One of a kind. She was a peice of work, only three inches shorter than he. He rather fancied, aside from her obsession with Potter, that she was flawless.

Guys looked at Araia because she was easy on the eyes and the kind of girl you could take home to Mother. Draco looked at Ginny because her beauty was blinding even if she didn't know it. He looked because she was the kind of girl he could take home to his mother and she would get along with. Mother would tear Araia apart. Ginny, despite her diminutive character, could chew Narcissa Malfoy up and spit her out.

Finally he looked because she was the kind of girl his father would hate.

(A/N: My schedule is all screwed to hell. I wasn't gonna start this for another month yet, but my floppy drive isn't working so this was the only other thing I could update today. Cross your fingers that my Floppy drive is working tomorrow.

Any way, what do you guys think? Worthy of continueing? Or should I scrap it while I'm ahead. Give me a line and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Araia Lelimo hated Ginevra Weasley. She reflected on this as Ginny gushed on about Harry Potter.

Harry was a fine boy, and Merlin knew he had had his eye on her for about three years. Not that Araia was totally immune to Harry's charms, No girl was. But Araia had her eye on bigger fish.

But why did Araia hate Ginny, you ask? Because Ginny was everything Araia could never be. Ginny was smart. Araia barely passed Rudimentary classes. Ginny was naturally innocent. Araia had to pretend. Ginny was the strong silent type. Araia was constantly seeking attention.

Araia might have been able to ignore these facts, were it not for the fact that she had the one thing Araia could not do with out.

Some how, with her towering frame and catlike moves, Ginny had managed to snare the Slytherin Prince's interest.

Draco Malfoy was utterly fascinated by Ginny, for some reason Araia could not fathom. She might have dismissed it as trying to piss off his father, were it not for the fact that the interest had been there. For several years. Every one had at one point noticed it, but Ginny herself. Ron glared daggars at Draco any time he caught him staring, which only seemed to fuel Draco's interest. Harry and Hermione had recently taken up the banner, and often followed suit.

Araia was pulled from her thoughts as Ginny said something that sparked her interest.

"I could understand if he had a girl friend. But it just kills me. He's never seen me as anything other than Ron's sister."

God in heavan, how much longer do I have to put up with this? Araia thought. Why was she listening?

But suddenly a seed of an idea blossomed in her mind. It wasn't much, but maybe...

"Look, Gin," She coaxed. "I'll talk to him. We know how you get around boys. I think I can talk him around."

Ginny sighed and looked at Araia in relief. "Thanks, Ray. You're a lifesaver."

If you only knew... Araia thought.

(A/N: I feel bad. making you guys wait all this time and a short update. This chapter's pretty vital. It sets the stage for what's coming up in the next couple chapters. You guys can probably guess what Araia's gonna do.

To Gin- Horray favorite ness!


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny stretched languidly on her bed. Finally the paper was finished. Now she could get something else done. She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around. Araia had been gone for a long time. Hopefully she was talking to Harry.

Ginny sighed. Araia was such a nice girl. She was glad to have a friend like her.

Finally Ginny faced that she was going to have to get out of bed.

She rolled off the side and landed lightly on her feet. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. She was tall, with long legs that seemed to travel for miles. Freckles seemed to have taken over her knees and shoulders. Her body rippled with muscles gathered from her years as a tom boy. She still was one and she had to resist the urge to wear jeans under her dresses everytime there was a family function.

Her crimson hair reached almost to her waist when she let it down, which wasn't often. She wore it back in a braid and tied it back like such now. Freckles dotted her nose as well and she resisted the urge to wrinkle said extremity. Her dark brown eyes winked at her through the mirror.

She sighed and walked over to the door. She breifly considered changing out of her Daisy Duke shorts and dark purple spaghetti strap tank, then shoved it off. It would piss Ron off to no end, and that was always a plus. The weather was still warm, so she slipped on a pair of Berkenstock sandals her great Aunt had given her last year. The shoes still fit, so Ginny figured she was done growing.

She opened the door and started down the stairs to the Common room. Half way down Ginny ran into Hermione as she was coming up.

"Hey, Mione."

"Ginny!" Hermione grabbed her friend's arms. "I don't think you should go down."

Ginny laughed and easily broke out of her friend's grip. "Why? Ron snogging Lavender again?"

She opened the door and stared. Araia Lelimo and Harry Potter were standing in the center of the room, while the rest of the house stood watching.

They were kissing.

(A/N: Gasp! Ok, you probably knew that was coming.

To Erinn- Thank you! I most certianly shall try!


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny felt the air leave her lungs in one whoosh. She closed her eyes, shaking her head and begging it to not be true when she opened her eyes.

She opened her eyes. Of course it was true. She felt a sob catch at her throat and she forced her eyes closed again.

A hand touched her shoulder gently and Hermione's voice, filled with pain and sorrow whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry Ginny."

For a moment Ginny felt a stab of irrational hatred toward Hermione for a moment then pushed it aside. This wasn't her fault. But Araia...

Ginny glared at the dark haired Gryffindor as she snogged Harry Potter to within an inch of his life. Araia knew better. Araia... She had thought better of her. But now she saw. Ginny was just another step between Araia and her goal... what ever it might be.

Ginny felt her hands curl into fists. Rage, pure rage filtered through her. Rage like she had never felt before. Her arms shook and red threatened to cloud her vision. Then she remembered. She had felt this rage before.

Last year, at the final battle. When she had seen Lucius Malfoy.

She shook off thoughts of past pain and concentrated on instead on revenge.

She let her hands flutter to her mouth and managed a small cry of what could pass for dismay.

Araia broke off first, doubtless expecting it. The look on her face was one of triumph. Harry looked at her, registering her prescence with a blush. Ginny felt no sympathy for him. He was just as bad as Araia.

With a sob that was only half faked, Ginny covered her face and ran from the room. She hadn't really thought beyond this. As she raced down the corridors in shorts, a tanktop and ankle high red sneakers that had seen better days, she gave in and let tears flow freely down her cheeks. She hated Harry right then. He knew how she had felt. All these years. Anyone else, she could have forgiven him for. But Araia. Araia! her best friend... or so she thought.

Ginny saw a figure ahead but by the time her mind registered who it was, she had slammed into Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley! Watch where you're going!" He cried as they almost toppled. "Now I'll have to get these clothes incinerated," he continued to drawl.

Ginny was barely listening. Instead she was hearing the rapidly approaching sounds of Harry, Hermione and Ron. Without hesistation, she grabbed Draco around the neck and kissed him soundly on the lips.

There was no tongue, but there really didn't need to be. Draco was stunned to say the least. Just when Draco was starting to recover conscious thought, Ginny released him.

"Malfoy. I'm having one hell of a day. Don't start with me."

Then, feeling much cheered for some reason, Ginny turned and walked past the stunned trio and into the great hall.

(A/N: Another not so long chapter. but hopefully not too short.

To harrypotterchick4ever- (laughes) I'm working on it. Hopefully I can get some of these fics done soon and then updates will come faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny felt someone following her but she didn't really care right now. She stormed her way to the prefects bath on the third floor. For once people seemed to see Ginny as she truly was, a beautiful girl capable of mayhem beyond the usual kind. And they avoided her. Which was a good thing, as Ginny wasn't in the mood for any interruptions.

Ginny entered the bathroom glad it was empty. She walked to the sink, staring at herself in the mirror.

A good looking girl of sixteen stared back, her hazel eyes wide and torn. Freckles dotted an elegant nose. Her eyes turned up at the corners, giving her a European look. Her lips were flushed from the hasty kiss and she touched them gently.

They had been virgin lips. She had never kissed a boy before. They were supposed to be for Harry.

Tears welled in the pretty eyes and Ginny sank to the floor, still clutching the porcelian rim ot the sink. Her fingers curled around the white lip, holding on for all she was worth. Her head fell, the tears dashed to the marble floor as sobs racked her lean frame.

She quieted her tears. She couldn't change the past. Harry loved Araia. Araia had betrayed her. Her only true concern was that Araia would hurt Harry. Cast him aside the way she had Ginny. Harry was a conceited prick who was dense and dumb, but he was nice enough, helping her when he could. He didn't deserve that.

Ginny rose to her feet again and caught sight of Hermione in the mirror. The older girl's face was streaked with tears. She turned to go but Ginny caught her.

"Mione? What's wrong?"

She looked away. "She doesn't deserve him." She whispered.

And with that, everything over the years began to make sense. The sense of sadness in Hermione when ever she talked about Harry. The times she would come to class with tear reddened eyes, claiming allergies.

Hermione loved Harry.

Hermione must have seen the recognition in Ginny's eyes. "I- I didn't want to hurt you."

Ginny sighed softly. "Oh, Mione. I'd rather lose him to you than to that bitch. Harry practically worships you! Don't you know that? He would have said yes!"

Hermione bit her lip. Ginny took her in her arms and let the tears come. Both girls cried for a love they'd never had.

888

In the hall, Draco still stood. Damn. She could kiss.

(A/N: Ugh, another exceedingly short chapter, I know. But I thought I should get this out.


	6. Chapter 6

Araia was combing out her long dark hair when Ginny came into the room. Araia caught her room mate's eyes in the mirror and felt a shudder of fear run through her. She forced it away and stared defiantly at the red head through the reflection.

"Ginny, darling. You look-" She began

"-Disraught?" Ginny finished. "Or perhaps irritated? No? Try pissed off at her lying bitch of a room mate."

Araia gave a pout, reigning in on the fear bubbling in her stomach. "Ginny, That's un called for."

"Oh?" Ginny tilted her head and gave an expression of cute blankness. Araia felt a triffle of anger run through her as she recognized it. Ginny had the same expression on when Araia talked about boys.

"Then I suppose it was 'uncalled for' for you to steal Harry."

Araia sighed. "Ginny, Harry loves me. And I-"

She gasped and flung herself to the side as a well aimed object smashed into her mirror, shattering the glass. She looked up at Ginny, the fear all but consuming now as she stared into the red head's bright brown eyes.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." Ginny whispered.

Araia forced herself to rise with dignity. "Ginny its no wonder you don't have a boyfriend. After all, you are considerably less attractive than me. But still I'm sure Neville will be glad to date you. If he can stand your horrible attitude."

"Next I suppose you'll be telling me you really can care." Ginny sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Araia smiled prettily. "Oh, Ginny. Don't you know I wouldn't have kissed Harry if I didn't feel something?"

Ginny crossed the room swiftly and Araia shreiked as the other girl raised a hand as though to slap her. The blow never came.

"That was a warning, Ray. Where I come from there are penalties when a woman lies." She snarled.

Araia shuddered as Ginny stepped back again. She had always known Ginny had a mind and wasn't afraid of much, but the proof was now overwhelming.

"So what do you intend to do?" She finally managed. Her voice shook slightly and she ruthlessly quelled it.

Ginny clasped her hands behind her neck. "I'm applying for a room change. This evening I hope to move into the Prefects room with Hermione. I do have that option."

Araia sneered. "Running away?"

"Not hardly. Just retreating mometarily to set up a new and more secure base."

Araia looked away. It was true. The Prefects room was inexcessable to anyone who wasn't one.

As Ginny turned to leave, Araia lashed out in the only way she knew. "Well with your great new personalitly, I'm sure you'll find it easy to find a boyfriend."

Ginny, for once, was un phazed. "Oh? Did I forget to tell you? I shared a lovely kiss with a delectable blonde before coming here."

Araia stared as her former room mate left. She had no doubt who the blonde was. It had to be Draco. She snarled and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Ginny's wardrobe. She flung it open and stared at the neat piles of clothes. They were all meek and demure. As she stared, a delightful idea came to mind. She pulled out her wand and went to work.

(A/N: Yeah! Ginny gets a backbone! Brownie points to who ever gets the quote in here and tells me where its from!

To mary- thanks:3


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny slumped against the door to her old room. She glanced down at her hands which were shaking. Damn. She was getting better at this whole confrontation thing, but still not good enough.

The problem, she reflected, descending the stairs to the common room, was that she wasn't used this this kind of thing. Usually when people meddled in her life she let them because she thought they were doing the right thing.

She walked through the common room, noticing that eyes followed her. Was it because of her outburst or had they always done so?

She put that problem out of her mind. She had other things to handle. Like her life. Too long she had let people walk over her. That was over.

Ron meant well, she decided. He was an idiot when it came to girls, but he genuinely meant well. Hermione, she was almost a clueless as Ron but she was a good person intimes of scholastic crisis.

She marched down through the halls her sights set on Professor McGonnagall's office.

She steeled herself a second before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Despite herself, Ginny flushed, but she trudged on regardless. She pushed open the door. McGonnagall looked up at Ginny from her desk.

"Yes Miss Weasley?"

Ginny squared her shoulders. "I'd like a room transfer."

McGonnagall raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Any particular reason?"

Ginny flushed again but answered. "Yes. I have had a.. spat with Araia and I don't think reconciliment is anywhere in the close future."

"I see. And will you request a change every time you have a spat?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and leaned her hands on her professor's desk. For a moment McGonnagall was afraid she had gone too far.

"Professor, pardon me if I seem too forward, but have you ever had a friend betray you?"

McGonnagall shook her head. Ginny straightened again. "Then you've no idea what I'm going through."

McGonnagall looked back at her desk. She pulled a paper from the desk. "Khole applied for a transfer earlier this year but I haven't had any where to put her. Will you be fine with Miss Granger?"

Ginny nodded.

She left the office and made her way to the library. Hermione was almost sure to be there. But it wasn't Hermione she ran into.

"Oh, excuse me."

"I guess I'd better get out of your way or you might kiss me again."

Ginny looked up, not exactly surprised to see Draco Malfoy.

"Right, cause I do that sooo often."

He smirked. "Why exactly did you kiss me, Weasley?"

She looked down. "Revenge. I was pissed at my friend."

"Tell me about it." He said, taking a seat at a window.

Ginny stared at him. "Why? Why do you want to know?"

He smirked. "Because I'm an evil Slytherin bastard and any chance I see to ruin a Gryffindor's life, even if it means helping another, I'm going to take it."

"Seriously?"

"No. The truth is I think you're cute and I want to help."

Ginny bit her lip. Then she took a seat.

"Ok, so you know Araia..."

(A/N: Yeah! We'll get back to Araia next chapter, But look! Cute DG moments Awwww!

Brownie Points to Peril of Hope, Otaku Sae, Dragon of War, AlaskaRae3, Cherry-Black, Good Girl'z Dead, Won Won is Gwoss Gwoss, and wootlez for getting my obvious

To AlaskaRae3- good job! YOu spotted my quote!

To Leca Bernini- Thanks! I hope you keep reading... cause this is where it gets good.

Also, I'd like to spend a moment to remember the Virginia Tech students. I didn't know any ot them, but there are plenty that did.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione awoke rather uncerimoniously to the long inarticulate shriek. She sat up hurriedly, her eyes blearily finding Ginny.

Ginny had moved herself in the night before. Hermione had enlisted the help of the Creevey brothers who were more than happy to help. Despite being firmly off the market according to their girlfriends, they both crushed on Ginny and Hermione. Hermione let them. Ginny, naturally had no idea.

In any case, Ginny was kneeling on the floor, holding what looked like a little black dress in her hands. Hermione frowned. Ginny didn't own any black dresses. In fact, other than her school robe, Hermione wasn't sure Ginny owned anything black.

Ginny broke her strange pieta and dug into her open chest. She flung the clothes about. Hermione caught one and looked at it. it looked like a pair of black fishnet stockings.

Hermione frowned. Why on earth would Ginny suddenly have a trunk full of clothes she would never we-

Hermione just put two and two together. Apparently so did Ginny. The towering redhead surged to her feet, a look of inhuman rage on her face.

"THAT BITCH!" She snarled. "THAT FUCKING BITCH! I'M GOING TO BLOODY WELL FUCKING KILL HER!!"

Hermione leapt off her bed and grabbed her friend around the neck from behind as Ginny stormed towards the door. Ginny fell back and Hermione scrambled out to point a finger at her.

"Ginny, stop it! This is just what she wants!"

Ginny, in the process of regaining her feet, stopped and looked at her. Hermione saw a sadness in her friend's eyes. She was using her anger to keep herself together. Hermione hated to do it, but she had to strip Ginny of her anger.

"I know you want to kill her, Merlin knows I don't blame you. But if you openly attack her, You'll make yourself an enemy of just about every boy in the school. I know you don't want that. Plus, when that bitch eventually cheats on him, how will Harry be able to trust you?"

Ginny burried her hands in her hair, descretly wiping away tears.

"Then just what do you suggest I do?" She asked finally.

888

Araia was basking in her triumph. Granger was sitting, fidgeting on the other side of the table. Oh, Ray knew Granger was interested in Potter. It was understandable really. He was quite the catch.

She noticed Ginny was missing when Ron mentioned it. She smirked again. So the little girl was too ashamed to come down in her modified wardrobe. Perfect. Bloody perfect. Doubtless she'd have that cow of a mother send her some clothes and be back in the running tommorrow but-

Her thoughts trailed off as the entire hall went silent. She frowned then turned to see what they were staring at.

Her jaw dropped.

Ginny Weasley stood in the doorway. But it was no Ginny anyone had seen before. For a start, she was wearing bright red lipstick and pink eyeshadow. Her red hair was pulled back in a bun and streaked black. She was wearing black capris with red laces tying them tight at the knee. Her socks came to mid calf and were striped black and red. Underneath them she wore tattered fishnets. She wore black ballet slippers and a black teeshirt with a pink Jolly Roger on it.

It would have been bad enough had it ended there. But it went on. She wore a skull and crossbones silver necklace that rested half way down her breasts and a black studded choker. Her arms were adorned with arm wraps crossed with small metalic chains and her nails were painted black. She wore a set of crossed belts that completed the ensembel and Ray's humiliation.

Ray fumed bitterly as Ginny marched confidently to sit beside Hermione. As she went, she passed the Slytherin Table and a look passed between her and Draco.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Ginny looked up from her book as Draco Malfoy took a seat oposite her. "Hey."

"I loved that little performance in the great hall."

She felt a blush threaten. She still wasn't comfortable with her new look or the fact that Draco was actually being moderately nice to her.

"It wasn't for you," She said, trying to return to her book.

"That's right, we all know who it was for."

"Look! I'm trying to read this so if you don't mind-"

"No you're not. You're trying to ignore the fact that I'm actually talking to you. Did you really think yesterday was a fluke? I don't make mistakes Ginny. Well, not many anyway."

"Right, like becoming a Death Eater? Or is there still hope this good girl can change a bad boy?" Ginny sneered sarcastically.

Draco took off his robe and reached for the buttons of his shirt. Ginny stared as he took off his tie and undid the first few buttons. "What on earth are you doing?" She hissed.

"Proving I'm no Death Eater."

"You idiot!" She hissed. She stood up and grabbed his left forearm in a viselike grip, taking his chin with the other hand and staring into his eyes. Draco stared back into her strangly intent brown eyes. Finally she released him with a sigh.

"You're not a Death Eater," She said with absolute certainty as she sat down again.

"And just what was all that about?" He asked, sitting down as well.

A flicker of a smile touched her lips. "Being possessed by the Dark Lord does have some benefits. I'm not recommending it as a means of learning, but my Potions grade has not suffered."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Posessed by the Dark Lord? Just when was this?"

Her eyes turned dark and haunted. "Never you mind. That was the past. I'd like it to stay there."

Draco was tempted to draw her into discussing it but he refrained. There would be time for her to face her demons later. "So how's this grand revenge plot going?"

Ginny winced and seemed to settle into a more comfortable version of herself. "Hermione strongly fancies Harry."

"And you?"

She bit her lip. "I don't really know any more. I thought I did, but I didn't think he would ever do that. I mean, Ray was my friend."

"So, how would you feel if he and Hermione hit it off or something?" Draco questioned.

Ginny pursed her lips. "I think I'd be okay with it." She looked up at him, "Does that make me bad? I've been after him for forever. But just the thought of Hermione finally letting go of Ron and moving on makes me positively giddy. Even if it is with him."

"Ginny, that doesn't make you a bad person. That makes you a good friend."

Ginny smiled. "You know, you kinda grow on a girl."

He grinned rakishly. "Does that mean I get another kiss?"

"Keep dreaming. I'm late for class."

Draco watched her leave, a slight smile hovering about his lips. Ah, Ginny, I have friends too. Someday...

She turned as she neared the door of the small room and smiled at him. Then she blew him a kiss.

Draco laughed long and hard once she was out of ear shot. I won't seduce you Ginny. I will win your heart.

(A/N: So, you like? And don't worry fan girls, Draco will lose his shirt in a later chapter!

To I'm A Wittle Emo- (grins) Thanks!Araia pissed me off when I was writing her. As for Ginny's out fits, I went running around on Hot Topic's website.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter

Araia was not happy in the slightest. First there was the problem that Harry was still suffering from the idea that she liked him. It was three weeks since she tricked him into making out with her. Really she might have to break his heart soon if he didn't get the picture. True, the longer she stayed with him, the more pissed off it seemed to make Granger and Ginny. But really he had nothing much besides fame going for him.

Ginny was a constant thorn in her side. In the past three weeks, the mild redhead had performed a complete one eighty. Her wardrobe had merely been the beginning of it all. Now she actually participated in classes and had a small fan gathering. Things were definitely going her way.

Araia bit down on her thumbnail, not noticing that she had already bit them to the quick and was merely chewing her own skin now. Something had to be done about the girl.

Even as Ray watched, Hermione nudged Ginny off the couch she was on. Ginny was dressed to kill in black jeans that hugged her curves in a decidedly indecent fashion. She wore a bright green baby tee with it, a black dragon emblazoned across the front. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun with whisps of the black extensions she had put in that morning, escaping from it. She wore a pair of black arm wraps with silver buckles and black boots. She had Accessorized today with a silver chain belt, a crucifix hanging from both the belt and a necklace. She wore little makeup compared to the first time she had flaunted her new style, only a touch of eyeshadow and peach lipgloss.

She looked wonderful in her newfound style and Araia hated her for it.

Ginny gave Hermione a mock glare and tried to get back on the couch. Hermione stood her ground. Ginny got a wicked look in her brown eyes. She tackled Hermione. The older girl shrieked and they fell to the ground with Ginny tickling her.

Harry, entering, laughed at them. Ray felt her blood boil. She had to fix this before Ginny had everyone wrapped around her finger. She already had Draco, though she didn't know it herself. It was killing Ray that Draco could possibly like this dense little creature. Who could possibly like a girl like Ginny more than Ray herself.

888

Ginny saw Ray storm from the room and leaned back from torturing Hermione. Hermione sighed and sat up, trying to fix her hair. Harry laughed at her again, a perfect, wonderful laugh and ruffled her hair again. Hermione smiled up at him.

Ginny sighed. She was glad she had let go of Harry. Hermione deserved this. Harry reached a hand down and helped Hermione up. As she rose, she was close to Harry, dangerously so. Ginny stepped back and watched as Hermione and Harry stared helplessly into each other's eyes. Harry lifted a hand hesitantly to Hermione's hair. She leaned into his touch, pressing her forehead to his chest.

Harry trailed his hand down to touch her chin, tilting it as if to kiss her. Hermione gave a small sob and fled from him. Harry stood for a moment, staring after her.

"Shit."

"You're right about that."

Ginny and Harry both turned to see Ron, arms crossed over his chest.

"Ron... I--"

Ron waved a hand. "You're an idiot. You just never think these things through, do you? You don't really like Ray that much, do you?"

Harry rubbed his neck, "I'm beginning to get the idea she's kinda using me."

"Ya think?" Ron sighed. "You really are a dense git, Harry."

"I just... I just didn't want to overstep my bounds. I mean you and her and... Ray and... Ginny..."

Ron sighed again, "Mione and I haven't had anything for a while. And Ginny's... well..."

"I'm over you Harry. No offense. Besides there's someone I-" Ginny shut her mouth, clapping her hands over it. Ron snapped his head to her, giving her a look that said he would torture the information from her later.

"So, you have no excuse, Harry."

"What about Ray? She's not gonna like this?"

Ron and Ginny exchanged a look that would have done the twins proud. "We'll handle her."

(A/N: Ugh. I was going to combine this chapter with the next one and you would have gotten lots of shirtless Draco this update but I ran out of time. Still hope you like it!

To Atriel- Oh just you wait! Ray's gonna have the entire Weasley family ingenuity after her.

To Zoe- Oh you know it!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Draco turned off the shower and stood for a moment, leaning against the cold tiles. He had just finished Quidditch practice and he had let his team go ahead of him. He liked a good run and the crisp autumn air had let him get out the majority of his recent frustration.

It all had to do with Ginny, he decided. He knew he liked her. Hell she was pretty and when she ran around dressed like the person she really was, he liked her even more. He liked hearing her laugh.

Draco stopped that train of thought before he needed another shower and for a different reason. He grabbed a towel from the rack even as the door to the locker room creaked open.

He stepped out of the stall, knotting the towel about his waist even as Ginny Weasley, in jeans and a spaghetti strap tank stepped into the room. Her face went white then red as she took in the sight of Draco Malfoy, water still glistening on his chest and his water darkened hair dripping into his eyes.

Ginny spun around. "I'll uh... um..."

Draco stepped over to his locker and pulled out his jeans. He pulled them on.

"I'm much more decent now, Ginger."

Ginny turned and met his eyes. She was still a bit pink in the face, but she looked more comfortable. She was wearing little makeup and for a moment Draco wondered why that was. Then he smiled. She was trying out her wings, seeing how high or how low she liked to fly.

"What can I do for you?" He asked, sitting down to pull on some socks.

Ginny didn't respond but picked up his towel and walked behind him. She started fluffing his hair with the towel, drying it. "YOu'll catch a cold if you go out like this."

He smiled as she ran the towel down his back and then back to his hair. "I trust you don't do this for just anyone."

Her hands paused and the towel came down. "No. Look, I need your help."

Draco finished pulling on his socks and she handed him his shoes. She came around to sit beside him, watching as he laced up his boots. She wore combat boots, pratically a staple with her he was now realizing. So jeans and combat boots made the cut in the Ginny Weasley wardrobe. What else would?

"With what?" he asked, pulling on his shirt. He left it unbuttoned for now.

"Harry needs a reason to break up with Ray. Ray likes you. If... well..."

"Are you asking me out?" He asked, amused.

She blushed again. "Yeah."

"Why? Cause you like Harry?"

She met his eyes, "No, cause I like Hermione. And she likes Harry and he likes her. If Ray gets pissed at me for being with you then Harry will have an excuse."

He stood up, drawing her up with him. "And what about after that? Do we go back to mundane reality?"

"We could..." She said slowly, then she met his eyes. "Or you could meet me in the Three Broomsticks for the Halloween Hogsmeade dance."

Draco grinned. "And what does the overprotective brother think of all this?"

"He's okay with the first part, but he doesn't know about the second part yet."

Draco smiled, "Well, I guess I'm fine with it then."

He buttoned all but the top few buttons of his shirt and messed up his hair. He handed her his robe and she put it on, discretely inhaling his scent as she did so. Damn, he smelled good.

Draco took her hand. "Lets go make some rumors."

(A/N: Well? What do you think? Next chapter Araia gets what's coming to her!

To Ami- It's okay, we all make mistakes. But glad you like it!

To Fwakes47- I didn't want this to be one of those fics where Draco just suddenly and inexplicably starts liking Ginny. There are too many of those.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twleve

They started the game innocently enough. Draco held Ginny's hand as they walked through the halls then hastily dropped it when a group of Slytherins came around the corner.

They were pressed for time, but Draco found himself enjoying the dance they put on. Sneaking around and stealing moments together was quite fun. He wondered how his parents would react to all of this. His father was in jail so that wasn't any thing to worry about. No, it was his mother he was concerned about. He really wanted her to like Ginny.

The moment of truth came Friday during lunch. Draco had been watching all week as Potter and Granger slowly grew more and more depressed as circumstances forced them farther and farther away from each other.

He was almost to the point he felt sorry for them. Potter less so than Granger. She was a good kid who deserved some happiness.

Ginny arrived late for lunch, as they had discussed before hand. She was looking unbelievably wonderful. She was wearing a pair of blood red jeans that had thin mesh where the knees of the pants were supposed to be. She wore her usual combat boots and a black tanktop with black mesh medieval sleeves. Her hair was down and she wore fingerless black gloves and a silver belt around her waist.

She looked fantastic. Draco snuck a glance at the Gryffindor table. He had paid off a few Ravenclaw boys to go and sigh over Araia. They had agreed uneasily and as an after thought, Draco suggested they take Cho with them. It was no secret the girl fancied Ron and it would look less suspicious. As a result, the entire Gryffindor table was full.

Ginny had her nose buried in her note book for Charms and wasn't really paying too much attention. She gave one look at the table then diverted herself. She appeared to be wandering aimlessly but Pansy, who had been crushing on Neville for the longest time, had agreed to drag Ginny over to the table on the pretense of looking at her Potions notes. Ginny didn't need it, she found the seat on her own, settling down across from Draco. The entire scene was premeditated but it managed to look natural. Ginny was known for losing herself in her studies and no one thought it terribly odd.

Except Araia. Draco snuck another glance over at the Gryffindor table, not terribly surprised to see Araia was glowering at Ginny. Everyone from Slytherin who might have made a fuss over Ginny's joining them had been silenced by the promise that Araia (who by now was barely tolerated) would get hers.

Draco pushed a plate of food at Ginny. She glanced up briefly, flashing him a smile before digging into the food. The Great Hall was eerily quiet as Ginny alternated between eating and jotting down notes in her notebook.

Araia, Draco noticed, was handling all this quite well, considering. She hadn't run over to beat Ginny to death yet, but she was getting red in the face.

Finally came the moment of truth. Draco and Ginny both knew that if this didn't push Araia over the edge, nothing would.

Ginny sat up, eyes still on the paper. She leaned over the table, meeting Draco's eyes. "Hey, do you know the answer for this?"

Draco glanced down, knowing even as he did that he would have a great view of her breasts. Sure enough, there they sat. Draco hesitated a moment before clearing his throat.

"1972, wasn't it?" He said. It was no challenge to make his voice husky. She did that to him naturally.

She flahsed him another beautiful smile. The entire room seemed to be holding their breaths. He made a mental note to ask her how she kept her brother from killing hi right then and there.

"Thanks."

He moved forward, catching her chin. "Why don't you thank me properly?" he said in a voice loud enough to carry but quiet enough to be considered a bedroom voice.

She leaned even closer, "Which way was that? We have so many, I seem to have forgotten."

"I think you know,"

Ginny grinned and leaned in as if to kiss him, when an ear piercing shriek split the air. All heads turned to see Araia, standing on the table, her face alight with rage.

"You... You Harlot!" She screamed. "I can't believe you! And with the man I want! UGH!"

Ginny eyed her cooly but it was Harry who broke the silence that had fallen.

"What was that?"

The stricken look on Araia's face was almost comical as she turned to face Harry.

"Harry, I-"

"You've been after Malfoy this whole time?" He demanded. "So what am I? Just a pretty piece of flesh."

"Harry, it's not-"

"Not what it sounds like? Yeah right."

Harry looked breifly at Ginny then turned to Hermione. "I love you, Hermione," he said.

He kissed her firmly then glared at Araia. Hermione was having none of that, but grabbed him and promptly decided to try to eat his face. At least that's what it looked like.

Araia looked around, watching her perfect world turn to ashes. Everyone who had tried to justify her in their minds now turned else where. Her eyes roamed over the room. Only one pair of eyes held hers for more than a second. Ginny Weasley smiled at her then lifted one hand. She pointed the index finger at Araia, miming a gun. As Araia watched, Ginny fired her imaginary gun.

(A/N: No, this isn't the end. It was tempting to end it here, but I changed my mind. No idea how much more I have in me.

To Fwakes47- Glad you like it!

To Billy- Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The problem with games, Ginny reflected, was they never ended quite the way you expected them to. For instance, she never saw herself actually going on a date with Draco Malfoy.

But here she was, hair back in a pony tail amd dressed in a long black skirt and pale red button up top. She wasn't entirely sure why she was here either.

After getting rid of Araia, Ginny had expected to fall back into relative anonymity but found it was hard. For one thing, she still liked Draco. She also felt a bit indebted to him. Araia was the biggest thorn in her side and because of him she could deal again. She would never be so stupid as to underestimate girls again.

So, it was understandable that Ginny was a little surprised when Draco asked her on a date.

"Me? And you? At Hogmeade?"

Draco grinned, brushing back her bangs. The small gesture brought a slight blush to Ginny's features. Despite the posing of the past few days, Ginny had been aware that they were just playing a part. But this made everything different now.

Ginny surprised herself by leaning in to kiss him. "Meet me at seven in front of the Hogs Head."

Draco recovered from the kiss. "Well, now."

Ginny only told Hermione about the date. Hermione was aprehensive but she agreed to help Ginny get ready for the date.

So now Ginny sat in the booth across from Draco. She fidgeted slightly, wondering what they were waiting for. She didn't have to wait long. A few minutes later, a long, sophisticated woman walked through the doors. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"You invited your mother?" she hissed.

Draco looked up as if noticing his mother for the first time. He smiled wryly. "I guess she just happens to be in town."

He got up to kiss his mother on the cheek as the older woman approached. Narcissa hugged him, her eyes sparkling at Ginny over her son's shoulders.

"Draco, you're being rude again. not telling your lovely date you had this meeting planned."

Ginny stood up, offering a hand to Narcissa. "He's like that I've noticed."

Narcissa leaned in to kiss Ginny's cheek. "So you're the girl that has my little boy all up in arms. I've never quite seen him this smitten."

"Mother!" Draco protested as Ginny and Narcissa sat down.

"Draco, you'll catch flies. Now have a seat, dear."

Draco obeyed immediately. Ginny could easily see why Draco loved his mother so much. She had a good easy nature that made everyone at ease around her. Ginny had never imagined she would like Narcissa Malfoy, but then she never imagined she would like Draco enough to see him outside of school.

The waitress came to order their drinks. Narcissa easily took control, ordering wine for herself and champagne for the others.

"You'll like champagne, dear, but be sure to watch how much you drink," Narcissa assured her.

"Now," Narcissa said as the drinks arrived and they placed their orders, "tell me all about you, dear. I have to decide whether you're good enough for my boy."

Though her tone was joking, Ginny sensed a lioness beneath Narcissa's skin, waiting to pounce if she sensed even a little that Ginny was wrong for her son.

"I suppose you know I'm a Weasley..." Ginny began.

Narcissa waved that aside. "That means only that you can love. Which is not a bad thing. No, I want to know what you like."

Ginny and Narcissa dissolved into conversation. Draco watched the two women of his life. Ginny was radiant, glad to have someone to talk to that understood. Narcissa smiled and laughed brightly at the right places, falling under Ginny's spell.

The night ended on that wonderful note, Narcissa kissing Ginny's cheek again and making her promise to look out for her boy.

Draco walked Ginny back to the castle, not sure if he was ready to touch her. Ginny looked at him then smiled. She slipped her hand into his.

(A/N: Okay, just a fluffy little chapter for you guys. There is more drama to come!

To Kettle- I'm trying to tone down the costume bit. It's hard since I'm a costume manager at my school. I really just wanted to give you guys a general idea of what Ginny would be wearing now that she has changed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter

Two years later...

Ginny smiled as Draco slipped his arms around her.

"Hey, Princess."

"Hey yourself."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"The flat! What do you think of it?" He asked, laughing and spinning her around.

The apartment was perfect, Ginny had to admit. A one bedroom affair with a beautiful view of the school grounds. Ginny knew it was far out of her price range. Draco wouldn't care about that.

At her silence, Draco twirled her around in his arms, leaning down to press his forhead to hers. "I promised you I'd wait til you got out of school and I did. I promised we wouldn't marry until you're done college or university or whatever. And I will wait. But you promised we could move in together."

Ginny went on her toes to kiss him. "I know, handsome. And I appreciate it."

"So...?"

She sighed, "My brothers still aren't sure they like you yet. Are you sure you want to destroy what ever relationship you have with them by letting me move in?"

"Princess, Ron's the only one who has a problem with me any more. But!" He said, holding up his hands defensively. "But, if you don't want to move in with me yet, I won't be upset."

"I do want to move in with you!" She protested. "It's just... well, would you at least come to dinner friday with me?"

"I forsee a brother in this senario."

She smiled. "Yeah. Fred's introducing me to his new girlfriend, Angelina."

"But you already know Angelina..." Draco began.

"Yes, but according to Fred, I haven't met the Angelina that he's dating."

Draco laughed before kissing Ginny. "I could grow to love your family."

"Not as much as me, I hope," Ginny protested with a pout.

He kissed her again. 'I would never do that to your brothers."

Ginny grinned, "I should hope not."

Draco laughed again, taking her in his arms. This time, everything was going to be wonderful.

* * *

Araia shivered in her jacket. Part of it was because she was looking at her future and wanting nothing more than to get away, as far away as she could get.

The rest of it was because she was half naked under her coat.

Araia was working as a stripper in the local bar. She didn't like it much. In fact, she hated it.

School had been hell for Araia after the episode with that Weasley bitch. No one talked to her. She started missing classes and before long her grades dropped. By the time she graduated, her grades were bad enough she couldn't get a decent job in the wizarding world.

She blamed Ginny Weasley. Everything was that little bitch's fault.

She needed to make her pay.

(A/N: Okay, I know I said we'd see the brotherly reactions but I changed my mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Nothing is ever easy.

Staring down Araia's wand, Ginny was acutely aware of this. She was also aware of the hunkering behemoth behind her, waiting for her to make a move.

Ginny had to admit she had not been expecting the wand. Coming home to her apartment by herself, she had not exactly been expecting an assualt by her one time friend.

In fact, it had taken Ginny a moment to even recognize Araia. The girl had not aged well, comparatively speaking. She was heftier than Ginny remembered and there were bags under her eyes.

Ginny might have commented on Araia's appearance, but a wand in your face is a great deterent for jibes at the other's expense.

Ginny met Araia's eyes over the other woman's wand as the gargantuaon behind her took her wand.

"Ray. Long time, no see."

"Ginny. How nice to see you're doing so well for yourself," Araia quipped back.

Despite her better judgement, Ginny felt the snarky comments, a legacy from living with Draco, rise to her throat.

"I see you finally found a man to keep you warm all those bitter nights, Ray. I'm so happy for you."

Araia smiled. "Bruno isn't for me."

"Bruno? How terribly original. I don't suppose you told him what happened to the Bruno in that Roald Dahl book. Didn't a witch turn him into a mouse?"

Ginny knew she was babbling but she knew something bad was coming. She was determined to avoid it.

"Aren't you a witch, Ray?"

Araia was still smiling.

"I'd be worried if I were you, Bruno. She might turn you into a rat," Ginny directed to Bruno.

"I think you should be worried, dear Virginia."

Ginny had been trying to ignore her. "My name isn't Virginia. It's Ginny."

"Alright, sweet Ginny. Do you have any idea why I'm here?"

Ginny shook her head, suddenly worried by Araia's evil smiles.

"I'm here to break you and Draco up."

Ginny laughed. THe laugh sounded strained even to her ears.

"You've tried before, Ray. I'm sure it won't work again."

"Oh, it will. Because you're going to break up with him yourself."

"Why on earth would I do that?" Ginny demanded.

"Because if you don't I'm going to have Bruno here rape you."

_Oh,_ Ginny thought. _That's why._

(A/N: I'm gonna be killed, right?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

_You see I'm not a man_

_Who's ever been_

_Insecure about the world_

_I've been livin' in. _

_I don't break easy. _

_I have my pride._

_But if you need to be satisfied..._

Shameless, Billy Joel.

Ginny promised herself she wouldn't cry. She swore to herself she wouldn't cry.

Seeing that look on Draco's face had nearly broken her. She couldn't remember half of what she had said to him. She didn't have to. It had been enough. When she left, he hadn't followed he.

A sob broke the air, alerting Ginny to the wet tears running down her cheeks. She shook her head, trying to stop. She was inside her flat building now and she only wanted to get to her flat and throw herself into bed. Crying would make it better.

She by passed the elevator even as she heard her neighbor, Mrs. Carmichal yelling to her. She threw herself at the stairs and ran up half a flight before she tripped. She pulled herself into a ball, sobbing to the stairs.

An hour or so passed before Ginny lifted her head from her knees. Her eyes were red she knew but she felt a little better. She still needed to cry again. She needed some sappy music for it. Teardrops on my Guitar would work, she thought.

She pulled herself to her feet and, with a sigh, worked her way up to her flat again.

She entered her flat, trying not to think about what had happened in the past twenty four hours.

She yelped as the hands grabbed her and she spun around to see Bruno leering at her. She snapped her head around, surprised and yet not, to see Araia. The bitch smiled at Ginny.

"I did what you said..." Ginny hissed.

Araia's smile widened. "Too bad I lied." She held up Ginny's wand which Ginny had left home. "I'll just put this somewhere safe, shall I?"

Ginny started to scream as Araia disapparated but Bruno's hand was on her neck. She flung a hand out, hitting him in the face. It did no damage but he released her out of surprise. Ginny turned, backing away from him. He grinned and pressed forward.

Ginny tried to dart around him, to get at the door but he saw the move coming. He grabbed her hair and threw her. Her head cracked against the television stand and she saw stars.

Bruno lumbered over and grabbed her foot, dragging her towards the bedroom. Her head was spinning but she tried to kick at him. He ignored it and heaved her onto the bed, on her stomach. She rolled over, ready to fight but he grabbed both hands in one of his and forced a knee between her legs she opened her mouth to scream but he smashed one fist into her head, dazing her again. He started to fumble with her jeans.

Draco Malfoy grabbed his shoulder in a viselike grip and pulled him back in time for his fist to meet Bruno's jaw.

Bruno stumbled back and Draco advanced on him, fury in his eyes.

Bruno sent a fist at Draco, which the blonde avoided. Draco sent an uppercut into Bruno's jaw and the lumbering man faltered. Draco followed it with a gut punch and then another to the nose. Bruno went out like a light.

Ginny sat up, falteringly. Draco was at her side in an instant.

"Ginny..."

She looked at him, about to cry again.

"You came for me...After all those things I said to you..."

He smiled sadly. "I came to ask you if this was really what you wanted. Good thing I still have your key."

Ginny grabbed his shirt and pulled him close, tears and sobs coming out. Somehow during her sobs, she managed to tell her story.

Draco held her. She could feel the tension in him. He wanted to go kill Araia.

"Don't leave me..."

He tilted her chin back and kissed her. "Never again, Ginny. Never again."

(A/N: Awww! Wasn't that nice? Technically this is the end but if you want me to write the kick ass, Weasley boys ending, just let me know!


	17. Finale

By a damn near unanimous vote, here is the Weasley kick ass version

Finale:

Araia smirked at her reflection. "Oh, Draco, you're gonna be mine."

She laughed brightly and set down her brush even as the doorbell rang. She danced down the hall of her flat to the door.

She threw it open but a second later her smiled faded.

Fred Weasley smiled visciously at Araia.

Hastily she shut the door but Fred got his foot in the way first and shoved the door open. He stormed into the apartment, followed immediately by his five brothers.

Araia backed up, going for her wand but the next second, it was in George Weasley's hand.

"What do you want?" she managed.

Charlie sighed and shoved Araia back into the chair Bill had provided.

"Who do you think should take the point on this one?" Percy asked with the cold clinical detachment that he did so very well.

"Oh, we're all big boys here," Bill commented. "I imagine we could take turns."

"Sounds lovely. Percy? Wanna start?" Fred asked.

Percy gave a grim smile and sat down opposite her.

"Araia, do you know why we're here?"

"I can hazard a few guesses," she hissed.

"Do you know why they thought I should start first?"

Araia shook her head.

"Because I'm the most reasonable."

With that Percy punched Araia in the nose. Araia screamed as her nose broke.

"Percy!"Fred protested but his tone was whiny. "I wanted to do that, Perce."

"I'm sorry," Percy replied. "I can fix it if you want to break it yourself?"

Fred grinned. "That sounds wonderful."

888

"Is she dead?" Draco asked quietly as the boys filed into his and Ginny's apartment.

Ron shook his head. "I'm sure she wishes she was but we thought the Ministry could do a better job with her."

Draco nodded.

"And Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Sleeping," Draco confirmed. "You guys aren't going to get in trouble for what you did, are you?"

Bill shook his head. "Hermione taught Ron a few tricks. She's healed up and she can't say a word of this to anyone."

"Do you mind if we go sit with Ginny for a while?" George asked.

Draco shook his head. "Don't wake her though. She's had a hard day."

The boys filed into the bedroom where Ginny lay under covers.

Fred and George took seats on the bed by her head while Charlie, Percy and Ron all sat at her feet and Bill knelt by her left hand.

"Ginny?" Fred whispered.

"We're here for you, baby sister," George whispered.

"We took care of her for you, Ginny," Bill whispered, kissing his sister's hand.

"She's never going to bother you again," Fred muttered, burying his nose into Ginny's hair.

"We promised to take care of you, Gin," Charlie said. "We're sorry we weren't there for you earlier."

"Can you forgive us?" Percy asked.

Ginny stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared sleepily at her brothers.

"Bill? Fred? George? What are you all doing here?"

George kissed her cheek. "Just checking up on you. Go back to sleep."

She blinked again then nodded and drifted back.

The brothers looked at each other. In that moment each of them regretted nothing.

The End.


End file.
